Cutie
by S.B.N.O
Summary: My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka . I am in love with a really cute guy. He, sadly, is my cousin. But who cares? Everyone is ok with Karou and Hikarou so it shouldn't be a problem.


My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka . I am in love with a really cute guy. He, sadly, is my cousin. But who cares? Everyone is ok with Karou and Hikarou so it shouldn't be a problem. Oh well. If you haven't guessed, I am in love with Takashi Morinozuka. He's so quiet and mysterious to other people. But I know who he is. In reality he has a small crush on Haruhi and he is very talkative and goofy at home. I was sad to find out that he likes Haruhi, but what ever makes him happy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand waved in front of my face. I looked up and it was him. He was saying something that I didn't hear. "What was that Takashi?"

"I said are you ready to go home Mitsukuni?" he said looking at me. I nodded and he picked me up. I hugged the top of his head as I usually do. Then we left and went home. He ate dinner with me and made sure I brushed my teeth. Then he tucked me into bed with Usa-Chan and left. I slowly fell asleep wondering what he was doing. When I woke up he wasn't there. I thought to myself, 'He must be down stairs with breakfast.' So I got dressed and ran down the stairs. He still wasn't there. Where is my Takashi? I went to school alone As soon as I got there everyone was apologizing to me. Saying they felt bad for me. But, why? I soon found out that Takashi and Haruhi had been dating in secret for a while. It would seem everyone around school could tell I was in love with my cousin, but those from the host club. Minus Kyoya. I was depressed all day. I didn't eat any cake or play with Usa-Chan. All of the girls fussed over me and stuff. They are the only reasons I left my classes. I got even worse at lunch. Two of the girls in my grade: Yani Chune and Saki Toohi took me to the cafeteria. They were sitting together and he was feeding her. I guess he doesn't have time for me any more. Yani and Saki noticed me get more depressed and saw the source. They left with me, without getting lunch. I gave them mine.

"Hunny-kun, why did you give us your food?" Yani asked. Saki nodded.

"I gave it to you b-be-be-be-because, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I-I g-gave i-it t-to y-y-you be-because H-he made it f-for m-me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I cried. They both hugged me and comforted me. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up they had brought me to the host club. I yawned, stretched, and looked around. He was sitting with her on the couch with customers. They were right next to each other. I felt myself tearing up. I burst out wailing and ran out of the room. My two new buddies followed me. They caught up out of breath when I stopped and fell leaning against a wall with my knees to my chest. I put my head on my knees. Then I heard more foot steps. I looked up slightly to see Takashi standing there worried. I put my head back down and continued crying. I heard two pairs of footsteps leaving. Then I was picked up. I kept my head down hiding my face behind my hair.

"Mitsukuni, look at me please. Why are you so upset?" he asked holding me up above him so he could see my tear stained face and tearing eyes. I looked away. He gently placed his hand on my chin and turned my head towards him. I cried and he hugged me. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better."

"You," I said looking at him with tears flowing.

"Me? What do you mean?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Takashi, are you happy to be with Haruhi?"I asked. He nodded. I smiled and slipped out of my jacket. "Then go be with Haruhi. Don't worry about me. As long as you are happy then everything will be ok."

"Mitsu," Takashi said. That's his nickname for me. I looked up at him and smiled. Then something happened that surprised me. He pulled me to his body and hugged me. I hugged him back. He put me down and knelt in front of me. "Mitsu, look at me. What's making you upset?"

"Takashi, I love you. But you're with Haruhi. So I can't have you. That's what makes me sad," I answered truthfully. He was wide eyed. Then he smiled. I started crying again silently with the tears flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly he kissed me. I was so surprised I grabbed onto him.

"That's all you had to say," Takashi said before kissing me a little more passionately. Everything will be ok.


End file.
